Tex
Texas, or simply Tex, was a main character in Red vs. Blue and was voiced by Kathleen Zuelch. She was a mercenary, but was most often affiliated with Blue Team despite not being an official member. She also had a complicated relationship with Church. She was a main character throughout The Blood Gulch Chronicles, though was destroyed by the EMP blast set off by Washington during the events of Reconstruction, after she was captured by the Meta. She also serves as the deuteragonist of The Project Freelancer Saga and briefly appears as one of Carolina's worst fears in Season 13. She also appears during a flashback sequence in Season 15, briefly shown as a member of the Desert Gulch Red Team for a game of capture the flag against Carolina. Overview .]] Tex is portrayed as one of the most lethal and skillful characters in the series, due to the fact that she is a Freelancer and possessed the Omega A.I. which adds to her aggressiveness and abilities. With her training, she is the most competently lethal member of the Blood Gulch cast, along with Sheila (who is literally a tank). Unlike most of the other Freelancers, who usually relied on their A.I.s, Tex preferred to depend on her power alone. Despite being in possession of the Omega, she neglected his power, preferring to rely on her own abilities. Even without using her A.I., she is still easily the most powerful Freelancer agent. First appearing as the "new recruit" of Project Freelancer during Season 9, Tex's level of skill is considered in a completely different league than that of the other Freelancers, even agent Carolina. Her back story and previous relationship with fellow Blue Team member Church are key elements in the plot. Her real name is "Allison", but she is commonly known as Tex; according to Church, this is because she is from Texas, and her Freelancer codename mirrors this. Like Church, she had also "died" in the first season and it was revealed that she's not a ghost, but in fact another A.I. Role in Plot Creation Following the death of his wife Allison Church, Dr. Leonard Church initiates the special operations program Project Freelancer as a way to help humanity combat the alien threat they were facing during the Great War. In order to begin testing his Freelancer agents with aggressive A.I., the Director creates the Alpha A.I., which is based on himself but fails to find an ideal agent to pair the Alpha with. One day, the Alpha spontaneously creates a standalone A.I. byproduct based on the memories of the Director's late wife. Upon discovering this, the Director codenames the newly created A.I. Beta and obtains the idea to fragment the Alpha in order to get more A.I. for his experiments. Beta is later given black armor as well as a new codename: Freelancer Agent Texas. Unfortunately, Tex believes herself to be human and has no knowledge of her true birth. Project Freelancer , York, & Maine during a training match.]] During a training match against agents Wyoming, York, and Maine, Tex, Project Freelancer's "new recruit", easily bests the three, due to their lack of teamwork. As the match progresses, Maine and Wyoming utilize live rounds against Tex, presumably given to them by the Director. Eventually, Tex beats Wyoming and Maine, but the latter tosses a live grenade at her. Although Tex dodges it, the grenade detonates next to a dazed York, just after Tex fires enough lock-down paint to quickly harden York's armor and protect him from the explosion. Soon after, the Freelancers watching come down with medics to help York, where three black-uniformed men try and help Tex. Carolina, watching her, notices her armor spark around her shoulder and arm going limp, noting this as interesting. Tex is then secretly sent by the Director on the mission to capture the Sarcophagus, where she plants a transmitter on the Insurrection Building. Carolina, York, and Washington confront her and Carolina realizes that she was also the one who destroyed the oil rig in an earlier mission. Suddenly, the team becomes surrounded by Insurrectionists, but Tex and Carolina quickly dispatch them. The transmitter activates and the Mother of Invention destroys the building with its MAC. Tex escapes using a jetpack and aids in getting the Sarcophagus onto a Pelican. Once it's secure, she jumps out of the Pelican and chases after the other Freelancers on a motorbike, only to be pursued by two Insurrectionist Warthogs. She destroys the Warthogs with her Rocket Launcher and sees a Hornet attacking Carolina, York, and Maine. After Tex destroys the Hornet, she pursues an Insurrectionist carrying the briefcase to open the Sarcophagus, with Team A following behind. Carolina eventually abandons her team and races after Tex herself, wanting to get the briefcase before her. Tex tells Carolina to fall back but she refuses. As the two chase after the Insurrectionist, Carolina catches him and causes him to lose the briefcase. Tex, however, retrieves it and contacts Command, angering Carolina. With the mission, a success, Tex is appointed as No. 1 on the Freelancer leaderboard. Simulation Test Tex is later sent to Armada 8 on a mission to play a game of Capture the Flag with a group of simulation troopers, in order to test prototype technology. Tex assists the Desert Gulch Red Team while Carolina, who is also sent to Desert Gulch, helps the Blue Team. As the two battle, Tex tries to strike Carolina with the Blue team flag but she deflects her attack and causes the flag to impale Biff, a trooper of the Red team. Tex pulls the flag out of Biff's stomach and wins the match for Red team. As the other Blues and Reds watch Biff as he bleeds to death, the Director retrieves the two Freelancers and keeps a description of the Desert Gulch simulation for later use. Rivalry with Carolina Tex reappears during an insertion of the Insurrectionist base at Longshore, while Carolina, Wyoming, York, and Washington are being held back by turret fire from the Twin Insurrectionist Chain Gunners. Tex, cloaked, runs past the gunners and heads towards the Insurrectionist Leader and C.T., prompting Carolina to hastily chase after her. Carolina and Tex soon locate C.T. and the Leader, where C.T. reveals her knowledge of the Director's crimes and that Tex is really a "shadow", enraging the latter into attacking her. In the ensuing battle, Tex fatally wounds C.T. with a tomahawk, despite Carolina's protests. The Insurrectionist Leader, heartbroken, escapes with the dying C.T. inside an escape vehicle and assumed her identity. After the mission, Tex is seen in the training room of the Mother of Invention, where the Director and Counselor discuss her "increase in aggression levels". Tex tells them that she is tired of training and wishes for something more challenging. Carolina soon interrupts them and demands to talk to the Director. She makes a remark about Tex being the Director's pet, which angers the latter. The Director orders the two to stand down and tells Carolina that she can have either Eta or Iota, the next A.I. fragments due for implantation. Carolina demands them both, despite the fact that the surgery will delay the implantations of Washington and South Dakota. After the Director agrees to her decision, Tex compliments Carolina on her "gutsy move" and wishes her surgery to go well. Tex later witnesses South punch her locker door, causing the name tag to fall and break in half. Tex approaches her and demands that she pick up the name tag. The two briefly stare each other down until South picks up half of the name tag and shoves it against Tex's chest, leaving the locker room in anger. York then approaches her and asks what she is doing in the locker room, in which Tex replies that she is looking for Carolina. As Tex opens her locker, she finds a dog tag inside. York then asks Tex if she is going to the recovery room with him and Wash, in which Tex replies that she'll catch up. As the two leave, Tex takes the dog tag and stashes it with her. After Carolina awakens from her implantation, she demands a match with Tex. While Tex prepares her A.I., Omega, appears next to her, though she rejects his assistance, much to Omega's disappointment. As the match begins, both Carolina and Tex charge at each other but the Director notices her involvement in the match and yells out her name, causing the A.I. to mutter "Allison" throughout the room. Witnessing Carolina in pain, Tex offers her hand, but Carolina rejects it. Feeling concerned, Tex yells up at the observatory in order to get Carolina some assistance. When no one arrives, Tex approaches Carolina herself, with Omega whispering in her ear to kill her. She resists Omega and punches Carolina, knocking her unconscious. Discovering the Truth Several days later, Tex checks up on Carolina at the medical observatory. There, she tells North, who is also present, that South has filed a petition to receive one of Carolina's A.I., a move that disgusts him. Tex warns North to keep an eye on South in the future and then confides to him that she refuses to use her A.I. Omega, because she believes him to be too dangerous. She also tells him that she has not informed the Director about it and does not intend to do so. North believes that Carolina's accident would bring a halt to the A.I. implantations, but Tex tells him that the Director has already scheduled Wash to be implanted next, leading North to believe that the Freelancers are nothing but the Director's guinea pigs. Tex then leaves, informing North to let her know when Carolina wakes up. After this, Tex goes to the Freelancer classroom to analyze the data stored in the dog-tag she found. In it, Tex discovers a recorded video of C.T., in which CT tells Tex that within it is all the information she could gather about the Director's illegal activities and that she decided to give them to Tex because she trusts her. Tex proceeds to further analyze the data, which contains info on all the A.I. including Alpha, Delta, Sigma, and many other unassigned units. Seeing that she cannot access the information regarding the A.I. Beta (which requires a password), Tex types the word "Allison" as the password and successfully gains access to its files. In her research, Tex discovers that she is the Beta A.I. and is based on the Director's lost love, Allison. According to the Director, Tex was a byproduct of the Alpha's creation. Freelancer Break-In Following this revelation, Tex becomes enraged and goes rogue, where it is rumored that during this time, she attacked Wyoming in an attempt to steal his A.I., Gamma, and equipment. However, this is said to be false by North in a conversation with Wash and South. Tex enlists York's help in breaking into a secured sector of the Mother of Invention and asks him to distract the others while she goes to see someone. Beginning her assault on Project Freelancer, Tex enters a hangar and dispatches multiple Project Freelancer agents using spike grenades. She is suddenly stopped by South Dakota, who attacks her with a Missile Pod. Despite her many attempts at avoiding the oncoming missiles, Tex becomes overwhelmed. Fortunately, North rescues her by firing his sniper rifles at the individual missiles and allows her to continue her objective while he has a "chat" with South. As the two siblings battle, Tex flees but is suddenly cornered by a tank. She radios York for assistance, in which the latter deactivates the ship's artificial gravity, allowing Tex to successfully bypass the tank and proceed with her mission. As Tex gets closer to the ship's bridge, she encounters Carolina. The two fight in a prolonged battle, which causes the Mother of Invention to crash land on a nearby frozen planet. During this time, Tex takes the opportunity to access the ship's systems in order to find Alpha. .]] Upon finding him, Tex tries to convince him to leave with her, but Alpha doesn't recognize her and is reluctant to leave the ship, stating that he is very tired and just wants to rest. Disappointed that Alpha doesn't remember her, Tex has a short chat with him before logging out of the system. She suddenly notices Maine approaching a wounded Carolina from outside the ship and sprints to Carolina's aid. Unfortunately, Tex is too late, as Maine forcibly steals Carolina's two A.I. and tosses her off a cliff. Shocked by Carolina's sudden "death", and heavily outnumbered and outgunned, Tex flees the situation, where Sigma proceeds to state that the "Meta" will find her very soon. Arrival at Blood Gulch After her departure from Project Freelancer, Tex intercepts a distress call that leads her to Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha. When she appears at Blue Base, she terrifies Tucker and Caboose, while using the latter as a target. During her assault on Red Base, she sticks a plasma grenade to Donut, knocks out Grif (while Simmons faints), and successfully returns the Blue team flag, but is captured by Sarge and Lopez, the former uses the butt of his shotgun to knock her out, thus damaging her voice filter. The Reds are surprised to find out they were almost defeated by a girl. Church, Tucker, and Caboose are then forced to break her out, at which point Church reveals that Tex is his former girlfriend. In exchange for breaking her out, she agrees to aid them for the duration of their time in Blood Gulch. As she repairs Sheila to attack the Reds, Church and the other Blues make a plan to keep her in Blood Gulch in order to remove her A.I. O'Malley, but she completes the repairs and begins her attack. It isn't long, however, before she is killed by the Red Team rookie, Donut, who throws a plasma grenade a quarter way across the canyon in revenge for her previously injuring him. Before Tex "dies", she tells Church the A.I. is gone and thanks him. In the mini-series that was focused on Tex, Red vs. Blue: Out of Mind, it is revealed that any bad A.I. were to be removed. However, Tex's A.I., O'Malley, resisted removal and Tex, with O'Malley still in her system, escaped the facility. Unlike Church, she does not reappear immediately after her death. Season Two begins three months after her death, and she does not appear until halfway through. When she does, she reveals that O'Malley has jumped into Caboose, and she is now driven by an urge to destroy him. To do this, she reasons that forcing him out of Caboose's Mind while everyone in the canyon has their radios off will eliminate him. She enlists Church's aid in driving O'Malley from Caboose's head and sends Tucker to turn off the radios of the Reds, but their plan fails after everyone forgets about a medic named Doc, who was previously abandoned by both teams and knew nothing of the events taking place. Doc then becomes the unwilling host of O'Malley. After forcing the AI out of Caboose's head, Tex disappears until the end of the season, when she possesses the body of a robot built by Sarge as the condition of a surrender. Throughout Season 3, she again devotes herself to eliminating O'Malley, while at the same time protecting Tucker from Wyoming, whom O'Malley has hired. Even when propelled into the future, she is driven to destroy the A.I., as she later leads an attack on his fortress. Pursuit for O'Malley In Season 4, when the Blue Team is blackmailed into aiding the Alien on his own quest, Tex joins his group in the hopes of gaining Tucker's sword as a reward. However, when the team finds an alien ship it is shot down by Wyoming. As a result, Tex pursues him in a fury. This is followed up in Out of Mind, where Tex hunts down Wyoming, hopefully to also find O'Malley in the process and destroy him. She follows him to O'Malley's fortress and, aided by York, breaks in, only to find O'Malley absent and Wyoming lying in wait. The Grunt foot soldiers are quickly dispatched, but York is killed by Wyoming. Tex then corners Wyoming, with help from York's A.I. Delta, to find out details of where O'Malley has gone and who he has jumped into. Tex then returns in Episode 86. Sneaking up behind the Blue Team and launching an attack on them as she isn't sure who exactly O'Malley infected. The Blues manage to convince her that they are aware of the situation, but Tex ends up becoming enraged once more when she realizes that the Blues have a new female recruit. Tex, after some time, then agrees to find Omega with the help of the Blues. To start off, they transfer Sheila into the Pelican because of malfunctions and in suspicion of her housing Omega, due to the latter's recently strange behavior. Sometime thereafter, Tex, Church, and Tucker stage an offensive on the Red Team's base after being ordered by Vic Jr. to do so. After taking a non-lethal shot from Tucker using Church's sniper rifle (and mistakenly beating up Church in the process), the three capture the empty base. Tex is then radioed by Caboose with information regarding O'Malley's current whereabouts. According to Caboose, the A.I. had jumped into "the Blue leader," whom Tex mistakes for Church, and holds him at gunpoint. He explains that he was never officially promoted to the position after Captain Butch Flowers' death. Suddenly, Wyoming, with the help of Gamma, ambushes the Blues and knocks out Tex, after the latter tried to take him out with stealth. Tucker manages to use his sword to prevent himself from being affected by Wyoming's time loops and ends up killing the bounty hunter. However, after Church and Tucker make their escape, they find numerous Wyoming clones. They proceed to eliminate each one but become overwhelmed. Just then, the Reds come to the rescue and kill the rest of the Wyomings. Escape and Capture Tex, Church, and Tucker then confront the last Wyoming clone, who explains Omega's plan. After killing Wyoming, Tex then activates her radio in order for Omega to infect her, revealing that she is associated with the plan. In order to stop her, Church tells everyone to turn on their radios, but Tex knocks him down and flees. She then proceeds to pummel the soldiers who are infected by Omega, starting with the Reds. Afterward, Omega enters Caboose, leading Tex and Church to do the same. While inside Caboose's mind, Tex makes a deal with Omega to not hurt the other Reds and Blues, but Church interrupts them and knocks them out of Caboose. Unfortunately, after a series of mishaps, Omega infects Tex, takes Wyoming's helmet, Junior, the Green Alien, and enters Sheila. As the Pelican takes off, Andy, who was recently placed inside the ship by the Reds, explodes inside. Tex, unfortunately, still manages to escape the canyon with Omega, Gamma, Junior, and the Green Alien. Tex later planned to work with Omega to win the war by having him control Junior and the aliens, but she was presumed dead after Andy detonated and their ship crashed in Valhalla over a year later due to Wyoming's time distortion unit. She was then taken to the Blue Base but, along with Gamma and Omega, was captured by the Meta. Eventually, Agent Washington and the Reds and Blues manage to stop the Meta in Reconstruction: Chapter 19, where Wash activates the EMP at Freelancer Command, destroying Tex, Church, and the rest of the Freelancer A.I., except for Epsilon. Personality Tex is shown to be cold and distant towards others, displaying trust issues with other people. She is fiercely independent, preferring to rely on her own skills rather than depend on someone else to help her. Even when Tex is forced to work together with someone, she often goes off and takes care of everything by herself. If not that, then she usually assumes the role as the leader. An example of this is shown during the Out of Mind mini-series, where Tex reluctantly admits to herself that she needed help in capturing Omega and recruited York to help her. Tex can also be somewhat arrogant and overconfident of her abilities. Due to her immense skill as a soldier, she often tends to underestimate her opponents, believing that she is completely capable of taking on anyone alone. While this has proven to be very little of a problem at all, more often than not, her overconfidence can cause her to be in jeopardy of failing her missions. An example of this is in Fight or Fright when she believed that she could easily kill the alien in the complex, however, seconds later, she was incapacitated. Tex is a "shoot-first-ask-questions-later" type of person. She is very stubborn and headstrong which can lead her to be quite difficult to rationalize. Tex would rather do things the hard way as opposed to going easy on someone, as her ruthlessness is one of her most defining traits. Tex often acts this way towards many people, whether they're her friends or enemies. She seldom shows any compassion or mercy to anyone she encounters and mostly acts off her tough exterior, which can lead her to come off as very intimidating. Due to Tex's warrior demeanor, she is naturally shown to be very hostile and aggressive. She can be extremely temperamental and can be easily set off by even the smallest things, to the point of assaulting people, which is usually a surefire way yo cures her mood. Tex holds no tolerance to people who have an attitude towards her, using her intimidating personality to put anyone in their place, such as in "New and Improved", when Tex ordered South Dakota to pick up the nametag to her locker after South broke it. She is also known for her unyielding determination and persistence against any impossible odds, even if failure is inevitable. Tex never considers giving up an option, nor as solution to any problem, even if its the best and/or only solution. When comes to completing a mission, Tex does everything in her power to make sure that it goes successfully, using her resourcefulness and inability to surrender to come out victorious. Tex is very determined and merciless when doing a mission or when hired to do a task. It has even been stated by Church that even prior to getting O'Malley, she was always a "rotten bitch". Despite this, Tex has a very honorable and caring personality. Towards Carolina, Tex has stated that she had guts and saw her as a good person, not her enemy, even though the two were rivals. She also showed compassion when York was injured and developed a caring personality toward the Blues, most notably Church. Deep down, Tex truly is a skilled, loyal, and honorable soldier. Relationships Tex is somewhat tolerant of the rest of the Blood Gulch cast and their various eccentricities. One of the most telling parts of Tex's relationship with the rest of her team is in the 100th episode of the series when she and O'Malley talk in Caboose's head in order to discuss O'Malley's plan to use Junior to win the war. Tex asks him that she had his word that none of them would be hurt, possibly speaking about the others in Blue Team. After she knocks out everyone on the teams she tells Church to run, implying that she cares about his safety. And finally, her last line of the Blood Gulch Chronicles is when Church tells her to not to go through with O'Malley's plan. She replies, in an oddly gentle voice, "Goodbye." Themes Attitude The fact that Tex is generally regarded as mean is played on at various times throughout the series. To cement the issue early on, Tucker asks if, without her A.I., she is just a "sweet, down-home girl", and Church replies that she "was always a rotten bitch" but after becoming a Freelancer is more like "a rotten bitch with cybernetic enhancements". Tex, however, does not regard herself as mean, explaining to Tucker in Season 1, "I wouldn't say I'm mean, I just get hired to do mean things". When Tucker presses the issue by saying she enjoys it, she brushes it off, claiming it's important to enjoy what one does. The Reds refer to her as "that mean chick from the Blue Team" when she's not around, and the Blue team have admitted to calling her "Bitch-pants McCrabby" except in the case of Caboose who justifies himself by saying that he just calls her "Mrs. McCrabby". Even the AI program touches on her aggressiveness; when she narrates her flashback to the event in "Out of Mind", she claims that the AIs were designed to make the subjects faster, stronger, or in Tex's case, "just plain meaner". Payment As a Freelancer, she will jump at any task if the price is right, no matter how simplistic the task may be or how small the cost (she was eager to tear off Grif's arm when Tucker offered her $10 to do so). For Tex, money is her primary motivation to get tasks done. When the Alien's team depart the fortress, Church and Tex remain behind, until Church explains that quests usually result in a reward of some kind, at which point he turns around and finds her gone. When she catches up to the team, she strikes a bargain with them, agreeing to aid the Alien in exchange for the quest's reward. She then joins the team. Soon after, however, it is revealed that the Alien has not been entirely honest, as it becomes apparent that the sword is primarily a key, to Tex's chagrin. Sexuality Tex doesn't have a set sexual orientation, as her only relationship that we see is with Church. He has said that he and Tex were going to get married, but indications show that she wasn't ready to commit as he said in one episode that she was always running off with other men or stealing money from him during their relationship. Jokes about her gender were made often by Andy. It may also be implied that Tex is attractive as Tucker repeatedly makes jokes about her in a sexual manner, though it could be that at this time she was the only female in the group, thus making her an easy target for Tucker's signature 'Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow' jokes. Sister is also shown to be attracted to Tex, calling her "hot" at one point and not retracting the comment after learning Tex is a woman. Nobility Despite her reputation, Tex has shown a great amount of nobility and virtue towards others throughout the series. During her match against Wyoming, Maine, and York in Introductions, Tex stopped firing at York when the latter attempted to protect her from the other two Freelancers, who began using live ammunition instead of paint in the match. Although Tex was reluctant of York's help she did save him from a frag grenade explosion, at the cost of his left eye. During Season 10, Tex showed concern for Carolina's A.I. implantation and told her A.I., Omega, not to participate in the match against her. When Carolina undergoes pain during the match, Tex offered her hand to help, but Carolina refused it. Later on, after Tex initiated her break-in, she asked Carolina to come with her and became horrified after Maine threw the latter off a cliff. Tex is also shown to be protective towards the Reds and Blues, as in Why Were We Here?, she told Omega not to hurt them, while inside Caboose's Mind. Skills and Abilities Tex is considered the most skilled agent in all of Project Freelancer, as well as one of the most powerful fighters in the series. Despite her short-lived career during the research program, she has consistently proved her capabilities over the other Freelancers. Tex is regarded above all the other agents due to her superior strength, speed, combat prowess and intelligence. Combat , Wyoming, and Maine.]] Tex is an unmatched combatant with higher skill than any other Freelancer when it comes fighting; this is especially noticeable during her appearances in Season 9. During her first appearance in Introductions, despite her status as a rookie, she was capable of fighting and defeating York, Wyoming and Maine, completely overwhelming them in every round of the training match, which is incredible as York and Wyoming were ranked second and third on the charts at the time. During the entire match, she only took one injury, which was a shot in the shoulder by Wyoming when he and Maine started using live ammunition during the match. During the match, Tex displays great hand-to-hand combat skills, accuracy, gunslinging capabilities and pugil stick usage, all of which were great enough to fight and defeat the aforementioned three during the match with seemingly very little effort. in mid-air.]] She also displays her martial arts prowess during The Sarcophagus, where she took out a number of soldiers with the help of her cloaking armor enhancement. In addition, Tex seems to have impressive accuracy with her guns, as she was able to hit and destroy both a Hornet and a Warthog with a blast from her Rocket launcher and take out multiple enemies with an SMG, all of which while riding on a moving motorcycle. She further displayed her accuracy as she launched her motorcycle at a Hornet off of a ramp in mid-air, destroying it, though this didn't kill the enemy she had intended to kill. During The Blood Gulch Chronicles, she displayed enough skill with grenades to stick Donut right in the head with a plasma grenade, a favor that Donut later returns. She also displayed enough skill with a Sniper Rifle to knock Lopez's head off of a turret, after which she cried "Headshot!" Another testament to her skill is in her fights with Agent Carolina (who was previously known as the most skilled of the Freelancers before Tex appeared). Tex has been shown to fight on equal footing with the former top Freelancer, then eventually overwhelming her and securing her victory. Their (chronologically) first battle resulted in Tex becoming victorious after knocking Carolina out. While their second battle was technically inconclusive, Tex did gain the upper hand similar to the first fight, so it is likely that the outcome would've been the same. Physical Capabilities Tex possesses immense brute strength on a superhuman level. She is capable of shattering large boulders with a single punch and busting through solid steel walls with no effort. Tex can also lift objects many times her weight and size, even something as big as Sheila with ease in "Points of Origin". Her vast power easily surpasses that of even the Meta. Tex is also shown to be quite fast and agile. An example of this is in "Spiral", when Carolina chased after an Insurrectionist quite a ways away from Tex's location at the time, however Tex immediately caught up to them and acquired the target package. She can react to fast moving objects, such as bullets and missiles. Due to her speed, she can dodge incoming enemy attacks and quickly gain the upper hand in a fight. Tex can win any fight without taking so much as one hit from her opponent. Even in the event that Tex does get hit, she can easily shrug it off. Tex is quite durable and impervious to heavy damage from even the strongest individuals. Tex has been shown to tank hard punches from the Meta and brush them off like they were nothing, and then immediately deliver even greater punishment. Tex has constantly dealt with fatal blows that could kill any other person, such as explosions, gunshots, tanks, heavy vehicles, etc., yet she can still fight at full capacity throughout the entirety of the fight. In conclusion, whilst Tex is already a skilled and capable Freelancer in her own right, it is worth mentioning that because she is an A.I. enclosed inside of an artificial body, she is additionally not subject to the general weaknesses a normal "human" fighter faces such as pain, fatigue, muscle failure and the like, which combined with her various combat skills is enough to simply overwhelm most opponents. Mechanical Engineering Tex has also shown to be able to fix and create machines. Her ability to fix Sheila during season 1 was one of the first demonstrations of this. She was even able to create Andy from scratch. She helped to oversee the transfer of Sheila from the Tank to the Ship. Sarge even says she was one of the only people in the canyon with mechanical skills (the other being Lopez). Kills Tex has killed multiple opponents, including several Insurrectionists, C.T., and numerous Freelancer soldiers during her break-in of Project Freelancer. During The Blood Gulch Chronicles, Tex also killed multiple Grunts and executed several Wyoming clones, including the last one. Though Biff's death was accidental, Tex and Carolina were both responsible for it. Tex shoots Warthog.png|Several Insurrectionists Temple and dead Biff.png|Biff (unintentionally) Texvsct.PNG|C.T. S10E19.png|Several Freelancer soldiers The Grunts.png|Several Zealots Wyoming Clones Season 05.png|Several Wyoming clones Wyoming down E99.png|Last Wyoming clone Inconsistencies *In the song played at the end of episode 33, the lyrics state that Tex's name is Beth. This is non-canon as her name has been stated later in the series by Rooster Teeth as being Allison. :*"Have you heard the story of a girl named Beth, now known as Tex? Her life's tale is a bloody trail and her name fits like a glove. Her daddy sighed as she slammed the door, she'd said to him, I'm Beth no more, my life's dream is to kill for green, but first I'll join the corps. Her daddy said, you're just a girl, what makes you think that you won't sink? My name is Tex and like a hex, my playground is the world." :*However, in interviews with the song's writer, Nicolas Audy-Rowland, he stated that he used the name Beth as it rhymed with 'death' in the song's last verse: "But her one need, I did heed, I think of Beth while mocking death like a mockingbird." There was supposedly an agreement between Burnie and Nico that Beth could be her middle name, but it was never announced after all these years. (Source: When We're Together ''DVD Bonus Features) *In the beginning of the series Tex was able to flip Sheila over so she was back on her tracks. Yet later, when Red Team and Blue Team assaulted O’Malley’s base she was unable to lift the bomb (Andy), whereas Caboose was able to do so. **Tex couldn't pick up Andy because of the mechanics of Halo, since a bomb could only be filmed in game with specific team colors on. Initially this is why only Sarge and Caboose are seen in the same scenes as Andy. **It is worth noting that Tex's original body (the one she used to flip Sheila) was equipped with the Strength Boost enhancement, and her second body (the one she could not lift Andy with) was not. *When Tex was alive, her armor gave her the ability to cloak. Yet when Sarge builds her a new robot body she still has the ability as shown when attacking the Zealots while trying to help the alien on its "sacred quest". She also had this ability when fighting Wyoming, and trying to stealthily take him out. Failures As Epsilon explained, Tex is based on a now deceased woman Dr. Leonard Church loved, leaving him with only the memory of this. As a result, Tex is fated to fail at everything she does. *In the Season 9 episode, Lifting the Veil, Tex fails to save York from an exploding grenade, causing York to become blind in one eye. *In the same season, Tex failed to kill an Insurrectionist with her motorcycle, however she did manage to acquire the target briefcase. *In Season 10, Tex failed to complete an objective to obtain C.T.'s armor and the stolen information, although Carolina was mostly to blame for this. *In the same season, Tex also fails to rescue Carolina from being thrown off a cliff by the Meta as well as (possibly) failing to stop the Meta from acquiring two additional A.I. (Eta and Iota). *In Season 1, when she tries to sneak into Red Base, while she manages to take out Donut and Grif (Simmons faints), she is captured by Sarge and Lopez. *When she goes on an all-out assault later with the intent to kill them, she is, ironically, killed by Donut with a plasma grenade, which she herself had used to incapacitate him earlier. *In Season 2, her plan to kill O'Malley fails as she did not count on Doc having his radio on. *In Season 3, she once again fails to kill O'Malley when Wyoming shows up and takes her by surprise. *After storming his base, she once again fails to kill O'Malley when he flees. *During Season 4, she failed to gain her reward on the Sacred Quest because Wyoming destroyed it. *She also failed to question Wyoming on Omega's location as he teleported away due to Gamma. *In Season 5, when she tries to take Wyoming by surprise, he knocks her out, as he used his time-loop armor enhancement to learn where she was. *She failed to strike a deal with O'Malley as Church showed up and killed them while they were all in Caboose's head. *Just as she was leaving Blood Gulch via the Pelican, Sarge used Andy to blow up and damage the ship, causing it to crash land in Valhalla which then resulted in Tex being captured by the Meta. *It is revealed in Revelation (And shown in Season 10) that she was unable to rescue the Alpha AI from more experiments (some of which were conducted by Sigma, Gamma and Omega). By the time she got there, the Alpha was completely broken down and didn't even recognize her. Gallery Tex sideways.png Tex Recreation.png Tex on the main bridge.png Tex vs soldiers.png Tex vs soldier.png Tex S10.png Tex takes cover from tank.png Tex on tank.png Tank aims at Tex.png Tex listens to CT's message.png Tex listening to CT's data.png Tex holds CT's dog tag.png Tex and North 2.png Tex_punch_carolina.png Tex_is_chased.png Tex_reverses_on_motorbike.png Donut and Tex.png Caboose & Tex.png DONT TRUST THEM S9.png Tex and Omega.png Tex Season 04.png Tex carrying BR.png Director talks with Tex and Carolina.png Tex talks with Counselor.png Tex Season 01.png Tex shoots with SMG.png Tex shoots Warthog.png Tex Season 5..png Tex Season 9 (1).png Tex Season 9.png Tex Season 5.png RvB Awards - Best Quote Tex.png Trivia *Tex is the first Freelancer to appear in the series. *When Rooster Teeth started using ''Halo 3 to film Red vs. Blue, they had to shoot scenes with Tex using the leader traits setting in custom games as the color black had been removed. *Burnie Burns confirmed in an interview with Lets Figure This Out Shizno group that the Tex in Revelation is a new Tex as the original Tex was captured by the Meta and destroyed in the EMP. *Tex is revealed to be the Beta A.I. in Remember Me How I Was. **In the song "A Girl Named Tex" it was stated that Tex's name was "Beth." Though this is obviously false, it is worth noting that Beta, which is Tex's AI name, originated from the Phoenician Letter Beth.Wikipedia Page *Tex is one of the first characters to receive her own theme, one of which, entitled Agent Tex, is composed by Jeff Williams and makes its first appearance in This One Goes to Eleven. The theme, played on electric guitar, has become an unofficial anthem for Rooster Teeth, making numerous appearances at the end of their videos after its introduction. Additionally, Tex's theme appears to be related to Carolina's, as the two are played counterpoint whenever the characters interact in the series. References Category:Characters Category:Freelancer Category:Blue Team Category:AI Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Reds and Blues